


i can't help it (the way i feel you in my bones)

by toniblossom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniblossom/pseuds/toniblossom
Summary: Based on the Posie kiss in 1x06.





	i can't help it (the way i feel you in my bones)

“I hate you.” Josie breathed, her brown eyes gazing into Penelope’s.

The two hadn’t kissed in months, which made the sudden closeness between them startling, to say the least. Josie was left experiencing a whirlwind of emotions that she wasn’t sure how to cope with. Although hate was _probably_ too strong of a word, she desperately wanted to mean it. Hating Penelope would certainly be easier than continuing to love her.

“I know.” Penelope replied softly, flashing the girl a pained smile. She didn’t entirely believe her ex-girlfriend’s words, but it still hurt her to know that she caused her so much pain.

She was half expecting Josie to walk away now that they’d broken apart, but she found herself proven wrong. The other girl moved forward to grasp her neck, before capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss. Penelope easily melted into the kiss and reciprocated until they both ran out of breath and were forced to pull away. They looked at each other intensely, both of their eyes showing that they didn’t want this to end. Penelope, however, felt that she shouldn’t continue anything without trying to talk to Josie first.

“Josie, I’m sorry—” Penelope began, but to her surprise she was cut off by Josie grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway, towards her bedroom.

An apology was the last thing Josie wanted right now. Perhaps it was the traumatic day she’d been through or the overall stress she’d been feeling lately, but she didn’t want to _talk_ at all. She wanted a distraction, and Penelope was her best option for that in this moment. She had no intentions of sleeping with her ex, but making out couldn’t hurt - right?

Josie quickly opened the door to her bedroom, using her magic of course, and led Penelope inside. An awkward silence started to fill the room, but before it got too bad Penelope broke it.

“Are you sure you want to do this, JoJo?” Penelope asked, raising her eyebrows. She didn’t know exactly what _‘this’_ was, but she felt the need to be cautious. She had caused Josie too much emotional pain to not be considerate. “We can talk, if you want…”

Josie stepped forward, shaking her head as she brought her hands to Penelope’s face and cupped her cheeks. “I really don’t want to talk, Penelope. I might hate you, but kissing you is the _only_ thing keeping my mind from exploding right now.” She admitted, before heatedly bringing their lips together once more. As they kissed, Josie backed Penelope against her door.

The two remained in this position as they kissed, until Penelope decided to take control. She hoisted Josie up into her arms, smiling into the kiss as the girl instinctively wrapped her legs around her body. She walked over to Josie’s bed and gently laid her down, before straddling the brunette and smirking at her.

“I’m totally getting a vibe that you’ve missed me.” Penelope purred, before pressing a kiss against Josie’s jaw. She was about to move in for another kiss, when suddenly the door swung open and Lizzie barged in.

Josie pushed Penelope away, but it was too late; Lizzie had already spotted them.

“Josie, where have you bee-” The blonde had started to ask, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. “What on earth is _she_ doing here!?” She scoffed, furrowing her brow as she started to put everything together. “Are you serious? You blew off our birthday party to hook up with the devil herself? In _my_ bedroom? I’m disgusted.”

Penelope rolled her eyes and stood up, readying herself to fight back on Josie’s behalf. To her surprise, before she could say anything Josie was walking over to Lizzie herself. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been arguing with Penelope earlier, or maybe it was simply her near-death experience, but Josie was riled up and even more pissed at her twin’s words.

“Don’t you mean _our_ bedroom?” Josie snapped back, crossing her arms. “And you’re really going to ask me where I’ve been?” She continued, her voice breaking. Josie felt mentally exhausted after the night she’d had, and she couldn’t hide it anymore. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. “I almost _died,_ Lizzie. I spent our birthday buried alive in a cemetery, and it took you this long to notice I haven’t been around!?”

It killed Penelope to see Josie cry, but she was proud to see the girl stick up for herself. There was no way she was going to interrupt her just to say something rotten to Lizzie.

Lizzie’s face fell, concern evident in her eyes now. “Wait, what!?”

“And you can hate Penelope all you want, God knows I do after what she put me through, but she was one of the few people who noticed I was missing tonight and came to my rescue. That’s more than you can say.” Josie spat, glaring at her sister. She was too focused on their conversation to even glance Penelope’s way.

 _Ouch._ Penelope hated the pain she heard in Josie’s voice when she spoke about her, but at least she was getting credit for being a part of the rescue mission. That had to count for something, right? Maybe Josie was starting to forgive her. As proud as she was to watch Josie stand up to Lizzie, Penelope was starting to feel like she was intruding. She also couldn’t bear to hear anymore harsh words about herself.

“I’m going to go before you twitches tear me, or each other, apart. I won’t be blamed for anything else today.” Penelope interrupted dramatically, glancing between the twins. “Josie, if you need anything, don’t hesitate. You can hate me all you want, but my heart isn’t as stoney as you think.” She added, her voice softening as she looked at her ex.

After Penelope left the room, Josie took a seat on her bed once more. She felt bad for yelling at Lizzie, but she was really hurt right now. It appeared that Lizzie also felt bad, because the blonde had started crying herself as she sat down on Josie’s bed next to her.

“I’m so sorry, Josie. I noticed you weren’t at the party hours ago, but I thought you were just running late or something. I didn’t think something this awful had happened…” The blonde admitted, grabbing her sister’s hand and giving it a squeeze. She was selfish sometimes, but Josie really meant the world to her.

Josie’s face softened (she had never been much good at holding a grudge against Lizzie), and she reached out to give her twin a hug. “I forgive you, Lizzie. I just wish you wouldn’t treat me like a child when we’re the same age.” She responded with a sigh. “What happened with Penelope and I… it didn’t mean anything.” She lied. Of course it meant something, but she wasn’t sure what. “Regardless, it isn’t your business. I don’t criticize you every time you kiss someone.”

“I guess that’s true.” Lizzie answered, not realizing how judgmental she had been. “I’m sorry, Jo. I’ll try my best to be less critical of you.” She promised, offering her twin a smile. “Now, if everything is okay between us, I think we should go and find dad… I’m sure he’s worried about you, and we really need to figure out what’s going on with mombie dearest.”

Josie nodded in agreement, before standing up and rummaging through her closet. Once she was dressed, the twins left their room and headed to their father’s. As they walked, Josie felt her phone vibrate. When she glanced at the screen, it was a text from Penelope:

> _How typical is it that Lizzie interrupted us?_ 🙄
> 
> _Can we meet up tomorrow? ;)_
> 
> _To talk, of course._

Josie wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about what had happened between them, so she decided to leave the girl on read and deal with it later. A small part of her felt guilty, but there was no way she'd let Penelope back in so easily. Not when her heart had potential to be broken a second time. As much as she wanted to hate the girl, a large part of her was still very much in love. 


End file.
